rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Alice in Chains
Alice in Chains é unha influínte banda formada na cidade de Seattle durante o ano 1987. Estivo sempre asociada ao movemento grunge debido á súa procedencia, aínda que lle debe máis ao heavy metal, e foi unha das bandas máis exitosas surxidas de Seattle. Dende a súa formación, Alice in Chains leva editados tres álbumes de estudio, tres EPs, dous álbumes en directo, catro recopilatorios e dous DVDs. Alice in Chains incrementou a súa fama internacional como parte do movemento grunge de principios dos 90, xunto con bandas coma Nirvana, Pearl Jam e Soundgarden. Foi un dos grupos máis exitosos desa década e vendeu sobre 14 millóns de álbums só nos Estados Unidos. A banda conseguiu dous números 1 na lista de álbums Billboard 200 (con Jar of Flies e Alice in Chains), 11 sinxelos no top ten da lista Mainstream Rock Tracks e seis nominacións aos premios Grammy. Historia Formación Alice in Chains sobresaiu como unha das principais bandas da primeira metade da década dos 90 en Seattle. A banda formouse en 1987, cando o vocalista Layne Staley coñeceu ao guitarrista Jerry Cantrell no Music Bank, en Seattle. Antes diso, Staley xa tocaba con algúns amigos nunha banda chamada Alice N’ Chains, pero a partires do seu encontro con Cantrell a banda pasou chamarse Alice in Chains e empezaron a traballar en serio. Jerry trouxo para a banda ao baixista Mike Starr e ao baterista Sean Kinney, e xuntos comezaron a tocar nos clubes e bares da cidade. En 1989, a banda asinou un contrato coa Columbia Records, e en xuño do ano seguinte lanzaron o EP We Die Young (que hoxe é moi difícil de atopar). O son da banda logo se caracterizou como un "hard-metal" de primeira, con sons que lembraban a Black Sabbath e a Metallica. Layne amosábase un letrista melancólico e sentimental. Xa no verán de 1990 a banda lanzou o álbum Facelift e comezou a facer xiras ao lado de nomes coma Megadeth, Iggy Pop ou Van Halen. O disco comezou a ter bastante éxito (gañaría o disco de ouro máis tarde) e a banda comezou a gañar prestixio. En maio de 1991, Alice in Chains participa do Clash of Titans, con Slayer, Megadeth e Anthrax. En novembro de 1991, Alice in Chains gravou un EP chamado SAP, que é case todo acústico e posúe as participacións de Chris Cornell (Soundgarden) e Mark Arm (Mudhoney). Reza a lenda que o título do disco ven dun soño do baterista Sean Kinney. Nese período, o grunge comezou a facerse notar, con bandas coma Soundgarden, Nirvana e Pearl Jam soando nas radios de todo o mundo. ''Dirt'' En abril de 1992, a banda comeza a gravar o seu novo disco, con Dave Jerden na produción, e en setembro dese ano Dirt é lanzado. A banda sae de xira con Ozzy Osbourne durante tres meses e despois diso Mike Starr decide deixar a banda xa que non aguanta facer maís xiras, sendo substituído por Mike Inez, que era baixista de Ozzy. Xa en 1993, a banda toca con Screaming Trees en Europa e participa no Lollapalooza, que tiña a Primus como atracción principal. No disco Dirt, as letras de Staley son bastante depresivas, con temas como morte e drogas. Ese disco gañaría tres discos de platino. En setembro de 1993, a banda grava un mini-disco, chamado Jar of Flies, producido por Toby Wright e lanzado a comezos de 1994. É o primeiro EP da historia en chegar á cima da lista da revista Billboard. Despois dalgún tempo fóra da escena, Staley aparece nun proxecto paralelo con Mike McCready (Pearl Jam), Barret Martin (Screaming Trees) e Baker Saunders (Lamont Cranston). Baixo o nome de Mad Season gravan un disco chamado Above, lanzado en marzo de 1995. En abril de 1995, Alice in Chains entra no estudio Bad Animals, en Seattle, para a gravación dun novo disco, novamente coa produción de Toby Wright. O resultado é lanzado en novembro de 1995, e o álbum posúe como título o nome da banda (a pesares de que algúns o chamaron Tripod). Eles deciden non facer xira para divulgar o disco o que fai aparecer rumores de que a banda estaríase separando. Pero en maio de 1996 Alice in Chains reúnese novamente para a gravación dun acústico especial para a MTV (que sería lanzado en video e álbum no verán dese mesmo ano, novamente baixo a produción de Toby Wright), e despois voltarían aos escenarios para ser os teloneiros do inicio da xira do regreso de Kiss, a Kiss Alive 96/97 World Tour. Despois diso os membros de Alice in Chains mergullaríanse noutros proxectos, principalmente Jerry Cantrell. O 29 de xuño de 1999 é lanzado un recopilatorio da banda, chamado Nothing Safe: The Best of the Box, cos principais éxitos da carreira de Alice in Chains e unha canción inédita. Ese lanzamento servíu de aperitivo para o que viría a continuación: a caixa Music Bank, lanzada en 1999, contendo rarezas, gravacións en vivo e demos que a banda gardou ao longo dos seus máis de dez anos de carreira. 2000 foi un ano con poucas novidades na carreira de Alice in Chains. A seu remate foi lanzado un novo recopilatorio, desta vez composto por gravacións en directo de tres das xiras da banda, chamado sinxelamente Live. No ano seguinte un novo recopilatorio, desta vez chamado Best Of Alice In Chains. Ese novo disco é unha especie de reedición de Nothing Safe, lanzado dous anos antes, e non traía nada novo. O futuro seguía incerto e a banda permanece co status de "inactiva", a pesares de que oficialmente aínda existía. Os problemas de Layne Staley coas drogas continuaban, e moitos temían o peor. O comezo da primeira década despois do grunge pasa, e moitos rumores sobre Layne son divulgados nese período no que a banda permanece inactiva, pero sempre acaban sendo desmentidos para o alivio dos fans que aínda tiñan esperanzas de ver a Alice in Chains tocando. En abril de 2002, o día 20, novas noticias dan conta da morte de Layne Staley, pero infelizmente, desa vez non era mentira. Layne fora atopado morto na súa casa, posiblemente víctima dunha sobredose. A súa morte supuxo a ruptura da banda. Discografía Álbumes *''Facelift'' - 1990 (Columbia) *''Dirt'' - 1992 (Columbia) *''Alice in Chains'' - 1995 (Columbia) *''Black Gives Way to Blue'' - 2009 (Virgin/EMI) EPs *''We Die Young'' - 1990 (Columbia) *''Sap'' - 1992 (Columbia) *''Jar of Flies'' - 1993 (Columbia) Ligazóns externas *Páxina oficial *MySpae de Alice in Chains Category:Bandas de grunge Category:Bandas de heavy metal Categoría:Bandas de Seattle